Reaper Forces
Information on the newly encountered reaper forces by RIFT in 2186-2187. Reaper Artificer The standard artificer is a massive structure constructed by the reapers and placed in discreet sections of the galaxy as hubs to drop off captured organics. Within the artificer, the organics are studied, and if deemed to be a match to the reapers needs, the organic is then turned into part of the reaper forces via a process of indoctrination and synthetic implants. Some artificers are dispensed as ground units onto a planet surface, but the majority of them are found in space. As artificers are classified as non-combatant reaper forces, possessing no external defenses, they are well hidden away from all high-traffic areas of space. They are very difficult to find, and it is close to impossible to simply "stumble" upon one. Though the artificer may seem like an inanimate structure, it actually possesses the same type of AI found in a reaper capital ship. This AI is used mostly for indoctrination purposes, as this is the first step in turning an organic into a reaper soldier. This machine was encountered in RIFT's first mission. Originally just thought to be a standard machine, the fireteam was not aware that the artificer possessed an AI intelligence until it spoke to them directly. While it did send reaper forces after the fireteam originally, it ceased its attacks after attempting to indoctrinate the team. It is still unknown as to why. Reaper Servitor Reaper Servitors are purely machine, and used for the most part to clean out any remnants of organic presence in a location. They are also used inside a reaper capital ship to perform maintenance or repair damage. Their processor is a form of VI running on an advanced reaper code. While they are classified non-combatants, they still carry a powerful weapon in the form of an arm-mounted particle accelerator. If they come across hostile organics, they will attempt to destroy them. If the organic is non-combative, the servitor will attempt to disable the organic and bring them to a nearby transport vehicle that will deliver the organic to an artificer. - - - - Reaper Sibyl The Reaper Sibyl is one of a kind, (as far as we know). It is the experimental product of harvesting organics with biotics and integrating the power into reaper form. The result is a relatively small, yet obscenely powerful reaper capable of fast, rapid biotic attacks that could destroy a massive area within minutes. The reaper sibyl encountered on Lusia in 2187 was in an unfinished state. Its AI had not been completed yet, and thus it lacked the memories and coordination of the other reapers. Instead of being one unit in consensus, it consisted of thousands of minds in disarray and fear. Its spoken voice was predominantly female due to the main few personalities that had been integrated into its AI being asari. The first known Greek writer to mention a sibyl is Heraclitus, in the 5th century BC: “The Sibyl, with frenzied mouth uttering things not to be laughed at, unadorned and unperfumed, yet reaches to a thousand years with her voice by aid of the god.”